


Beach Boy.

by DreamTeam420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreams POV, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nick Armstrong - Freeform, One Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Pining, Slow Burn, Slurs, Why Did I Write This?, asexual sapnap, been a hot min since ive written so yk, bit of skephalo maybe idk, bored, bro shit might get steamy idk, bro this is a jorney, bro this shit is gunna be sad, george is a dumbass, go read heatwaves instead please, ill put a warning for dodgy shit on each chapter dw, just read my book, lowkey gunna be cringe, so is dream so its fine, the tags r gunna be a mess, too tired for this, you better cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam420/pseuds/DreamTeam420
Summary: what was with that tone you used? That's not like you, claylove a bit of streaming, don't you?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Beach Boy.

The call was bustling with noise and laughing, Pretty much everyone was streaming as the SMP was doing another chunk of lore, The gleam of Dreams monitor sparkled with life as the discord call exploded, someone must have gone off script and made a joke. Dream wasn't paying much attention, he had Tommys stream open on the other monitor, watching as he and Dream Bashed back and forth following the script. Soon enough it was coming to a close, He snapped back to reality as he saw the stream over logo on his second monitor, guess Tommy ended stream already, it must be pretty late in the uk by now.

"Dream?" He hears a calm voice through his headset

The whir of his PC got louder as he flicked his mouse around his desk, turning his monitor light again, as he sees the green rings of the discord voice call, seems it's only George and Sapnap still here. How long was he MIA for? Cant have been that long

"He's listening on spotify, he's still alive" Sapnap said with a slight chuckle  
"Shit yeah hi-" Dream manages to sputter out "Must have zoned for a sec"  
Sapnap starts giggling but tries to hide it "You mean thirty fucking minutes?"  
"wHAT" Dream starts to say but the call erupts with laughter before he could continue

Was he really gone for that long? 

"We were thinking of joining Karl, hes streaming so thought we could go play on his server for a bit?" George asks with a lightness in his voice, he always does this when asking for something  
"I don't know dude, im so fucking tired.." Dream says, fake yawning for added effect  
"Pwease dreeeeam?" Sapnap says with an annoying puppy voice as Georges laugh accompanies it  
"nick-" Dream starts with a slight laugh in his tone, he can never hide his laugh well. Even in serious situations.  
"fine- fine i'll join-" Before he finishes George and Sap both celebrate like little kids at a party. It's rather funny.

He leans over his chair to check his clock hanging on his chalky wall, idly swinging with the gentle florida breeze. 9:03am it reads

"Wait. George aint it super early for you right now?" Dream blurted with slight concern in his voice "Go get some sleep dude"  
"Im fine, Dream" George chuckles "I'll just join you guys for a bit, then i'll go straight to sleep, just for you" He answers with a slight teasing in his voice

Normally He would brush this off and joke back, Teasing back and forth wasn't uncommon between the both of them, yet today it felt different. Dream wasn't sure how but it did. Like a warmth was trickling into his chest, filling up and heating his neck upwards up, turning his cheeks a slight pink tone. He shook his head and went back to being himself  
"Thank you georgie"  
"Nice stream today by the way, george!" Sapnap buts in rather loudly, compared to the chill quietness of the call before  
"Yeah actually, it was nice seeing you get into character today, distracts me from tommy and his screeching" Dream responded as the call filled with the noise of laughter.  
But Dream just laughed to not think. It didn't work though  
_what was with that tone you used? what the fuck, Clay-. That's not like you_

Before He could think anymore, George dragged him out of his head "Shall we go join Karl then?"  
"Uh yeah- yeah lets go join him," Dream said with frantic clicking of his mouse, scrolling in the SMP Server. More used for just hanging out in calls nowadays."he's in vc 3 with Bad"  
"Perfect, See you there gu-" George said before leaving, The call cut him off as he left. _Shame_ Dream starts thinking but Sapnap stops him  
"You okay, clay?" Sap says with a slight concern in his voice, almost like a mother. "You weren't yourself this stream really"  
"Im fine, Nick, Thank you for worrying~" He teases.  
Sapnap. God They've been friends forever, since 9th grade, if we're talking specifics. They used to play Call Of Duty after school, calling on Skype and staying up till 3 am every night.  
"See you in the call then?" Sapnap laughs  
"I'll be right there, tell George i gotta go get a drink first"  
"Will do babe, See you in a bi-" The call cuts Sap off as well.  
There's the teasing Dreams used to, between him, Nick and George, It's fun, The harmless flirting. Besides, It's all a huge joke.  
Right-?  
Before his head starts again he's interrupted. Patches nudges at his calf  
"Hey little girly" He says tenderly, scooping her up as he stands up  
_note to self, get a new chair_ He thinks as his back clicks, maybe it's cause he was hunched over for 4 hours.  
He walks into his bathroom, Patches still in his arm. Looking in the mirror he sighs _Streams are catching up to you, Clay. Get a better sleep schedule_  
As he fills up his glass his phone pings.  
He knows that sound all too well  
Snapchat-  
He chooses to ignore it as he trudges back over to his glowing monitor  
He sets down Patches next to his undersized desk chair and clicks on the **JOIN CALL** button, the familiar ping alerts the others in the call, including Karl, Whos Talking to sapnap, George seems to be muted. _shame_ he thinks again-  
"HEY DREAM" Karl shouts down the mic  
"JESUS CHRIST- HI KARL" Dream sputters as he's shocked by the loud noise  
almost perfectly timed, george unmutes "Hey Dream, nice of you to finally join us after you ignored mY SNAPCHAT" George jokingly yells at him while the call laughs  
"sorry Georgie, couldn't check it, had patches in one hand, my drink in the other" He explains while laughing "How bout i check it now?" He says, pulling his phone out of his hoodie pocket, Swiping on the screen trying to unlock it  
"Wouldn't make much sense now tho" George says, with a fake saddened tone  
Dream swipes onto snapchat  
**NEW SNAP- Goggy :)**

He thumbs the Snap to see a picture of george wearing his merch, a neon green hoodie with a wiiiide smile on it, flipping of the camera. The pic cuts of just above his smiling mouth, showing his jawline which is sprinkled with stubble. The text reads  
**Hurry your ass up- im third wheeling rn >:(( **  
underneath it says **you gotta join and be my date smh ;0**  
The next notif that pops up is  
** DREAM >:) HAS TAKEN A SCREENSHOT **

**Author's Note:**

> bro this is the first chapter idk,,shares would be cool :DD. haven't written since 2019-  
> but yeah u h that was fun lmk if you want more chapters ;0  
> Insta: Kaito_nohomota  
> Twt: KinnieWhore  
> Discord: Charmelion #0118


End file.
